


На авось

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, несколько нецензурных слов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: История сотрудничества и саботажа, местами смешная, но в основном трагичная. В целом в рамках канона, однако есть нюансы.





	На авось

— Джеда?.. Я сам оттуда. Там сейчас везде патрули, — пилот нахмурился, машинально теребя рукав застиранной форменки и нервно покусывая губу. — Красный режим, как раз из-за Со Герреры, он там всем дает жару... но ничего, ничего! все получится!  
Лихорадочный блеск в черных глазах, сбивчивая речь, торопливые жесты. Пилот не производил впечатления надежного человека, но больше Гален не мог довериться никому, а ждать другого случая было некогда. Он и так уже почти опоздал.  
— Бодхи, ты уверен?  
— Все нормально! — парень утвердительно затряс головой,- авось проскочу!  
Авось.  
Это слово, внятного толкования которого в энциклопедиях и архивах так и не нашлось, он слышал и раньше в самых различных ситуациях, когда для успеха требовалось чудо — или, по крайней мере, неслыханная удача.  
«Авось, мне удастся немного подзаработать частными уроками, и мы сможем купить этот замечательный голокрон», — улыбалась мама.  
«Авось эта штука не взорвется, когда мы включим ее на полную мощность», — философски замечал Нэрбу в лаборатории на Валлте, закрепляя синтетический кристалл в разъемах силовой установки.  
«С-ситхова мать, мы опять выпадаем из графика на три месяца, — ругался Кренник, собираясь к Таркину с докладом, — ладно, авось прокатит».  
Как ни странно, это работало. Всегда, ну или почти всегда. Древняя магия? Неоткрытый закон природы? Универсальный пароль, открывающий доступ к чудесам?  
Гален не знал ответа. И, к сожалению, помнил, что для него чудеса кончились еще на Ла’му. А дальше, так и не разобравшись, чего хочет — смерти, мести, справедливости или счастья для всех — он угробил жизнь на создание самого совершенного орудия убийства. Причем последние тринадцать лет — вполне осознанно. Такова была цена возможности проникнуть в тайну кайберов. Без этих исследований он бы давно перестал быть собой, а то и вовсе лишился бы рассудка. Это было какой-то болезненной зависимостью сродни зависимости от спайса, в чем он боялся признаться даже меддроиду-психотерапевту, а уж себе и подавно. Разум настойчиво требовал пищи — именно этой, другая не насыщала и даже вызывала отторжение — а получив искомое, не успокаивался, требуя еще и еще. При этом иррациональная надежда на то, что разработанное им оружие устрашения останется пугалом для противников Империи и никогда не будет применено по назначению, почти полностью завладела им... и стоило ли этому удивляться? Наверное, нет.  
Прозрение настигло его лет семь назад, на Скарифе. Мягкий климат планеты прямо-таки провоцировал расслабиться — несмотря на то, что в космосе над ними висела недостроенная боевая станция. Море, пальмы, белый песок, тихие теплые вечера...  
В один из таких вечеров Кренник, запив очередную выволочку от Таркина кореллианским бренди, вызвал его, теперь уже главного инженера проекта, по какому-то узкоспециальному вопросу, однако затем разговор принял несколько иной оборот.  
— Задолбало. С-ситхова мать, как же задолбало это все, — внезапно признался Кренник, устало проведя ладонью по лицу. Рука слегка дрожала — сказывалось злоупотребление стимуляторами. Вообще бывший друг выглядел неважно — осунувшееся лицо, красные от недосыпа глаза, ранняя седина на висках — так что в признание верилось.  
— Когда все закончится, — Кренник разлил по стаканам остатки бренди и кинул пустую бутылку под стол, — неделю буду валяться на здешнем песочке и ничего, ни-че-го не делать. Ну, разве что пить... за эту... Звезду Смерти... крифф, она мне уже сниться скоро будет!  
— Что?.. — Гален поперхнулся, так и не донеся стакан до рта. «Звезда Смерти». Директор любил эффектные жесты и красивые названия. Красивые — и при этом предельно точные. И сейчас он говорил не на камеру «ГолоНет Ньюс» — значит, говорил правду.  
— А что? — прищурился Кренник, разом превращаясь из умученного страдальца в задиристого котенка нексу, готового орать и кусаться, — Название не нравится? Придумай свое!  
О каталоге с чертежами проекта под рабочим наименованием «Звездочка» директор, безусловно, знал — хотя выбор названия благоразумно не комментировал. По правде говоря, Гален и сам не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему выбрал для созданного ими технологического монстра ласковое прозвище потерянной много лет назад дочери. Как-то само получилось.  
— Ты всегда знал, что именно мы строим, — продолжал между тем Кренник, явно задетый за живое, — неужели рассчитывал, что эта штука, в которую Империя вбухала ситхову прорву кредитов и под которую Таркин придумал свою доктрину «мир посредством страха», будет вечно лежать на полочке? Разумеется, не будет! У Таркина давно руки чешутся, хотя вот в эти руки такое средство давать как раз и нельзя. Грубое, но эффективное оружие, а? дебил, блядь...  
— А между вами есть разница в подходах? — Гален не смог удержаться от сарказма — Надо же, не замечал.  
— Есть! — Кренник раздраженно стукнул ладонью по столу. — Такие инструменты надо применять аккуратно, дозированно, назидательно, а не херачить все подряд в ядерную пыль, как обожает делать губернатор, сожри его сарлакк... Слушай, успокойся уже, а? ты ж инженер, и ты просто создал технологию двойного назначения, такое случается. Когда мы закончим здесь, вполне можно будет замутить проект суперэнергостанции, вроде того, что ты мне тогда на Корусанте показывал, помнишь?  
Гален помнил. И теперь ненавидел себя за то, что так опрометчиво сам подсказал способ заманить себя в ловушку. Мирная энергия для мирных планет, ага.  
«Ты сам-то в это веришь?» — хотел спросить он, но передумал, вспомнив хладнокровное «надо же с чего-то начинать» и все, что за этим последовало. Что ж, вот и начали. А вот и закономерный финал — Звезда Смерти. Точнее названия нет — и близок день, когда ее применят. А значит...  
Значит — этого нельзя допустить.  
Вот и все. Вот тебе и техзадание на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Разумеется, Гален обдумал каждую мелочь, каждую потенциальную возможность не дать Звезде Смерти разгуляться на просторах Галактики — включив логику, трезвый расчет и позитивное научное мышление. Результаты, увы, не впечатляли.  
Заложить мину в реактор или заблокировать какой-нибудь важный модуль представлялось делом изначально безнадежным — служба безопасности пресекла бы такую диверсию на корню. С понятными последствиями для горе-диверсанта. Оставался тихий саботаж.  
Саботировать, однако, тоже надо уметь.  
Попытка изображать увлеченного работой перфекциониста и затягивать сроки под предлогом «а не попробовать ли нам еще и вот это решение» не сработала — этот прием Кренник давно раскусил. Хуже того: примитивную хитрость раскусил и Таркин, о чем этот страшный человек дал понять достаточно откровенно — неожиданно, к ужасу Галена, напомнив при этом про Джин. «Чем дольше будете тянуть, доктор Эрсо, тем больше у вас шансов ее никогда уже не увидеть». Выяснять на практике, что стоит за этими словами — блеф или точное знание и реальная угроза — не тянуло совершенно. Следовало придумать что-то еще.  
Достаточно простым и в большинстве случаев эффективным способом саботажа представлялся сбой в подаче энергии — так, чтобы никто не догадался о причине. При этом самому хвататься за рубильник необязательно — майноки, которых хлебом не корми, дай присосаться к источнику энергии, с задачей справятся вполне. Главная проблема — протащить их на борт, но это как раз решаемо...  
По прибытии на станцию очередной партии аппаратуры положенную по стандартному протоколу очистку груза от возможных паразитов Гален провести «забыл» — а пару маленьких, размером с ладонь, бурых перепончатокрылых созданий, прицепившихся к задней стенке одного из системных блоков, соответственно, «не заметил». Ну вот такой он рассеянный гений, что ж поделать.  
Майноки, приехавшие с аппаратурой, радостно вселились в новый дом, усиленное питание пришлось им по вкусу, а там и численность пошла в рост по экспоненте. Оставалось расслабиться и позволить природе сделать все самостоятельно...  
Не тут-то было.  
Причину утечки энергии обнаружили с помощью биосканирования почти сразу — после чего директор, ругаясь на чем Галактика стоит, лично облазил с портативным огнеметом все закоулки станции, выжигая скверну. На очередной планерке Кренник ничего не сказал по поводу инцидента — но посмотрел на главного инженера так, что тому захотелось провалиться сквозь все уровни станции в открытый космос. Расстрельных последствий история не возымела, но о майноках, разумеется, пришлось забыть.  
Мысль насчет космических тараканов, скронков, гизок, бронежорок и прочей инсектоидной и рептилоидной мелочи, портящей кабели, контакты и процессоры, Гален отмел сразу — после Джеонозиса директор на жуков реагировал нервно, хватаясь за бластер при одном упоминании, а в одной из подсобок на всякий случай хранились запасы «КорТрехана» в количестве, достаточном для повторного геноцида джеонозийских аборигенов и заодно всех жабунят с Мон-Каламари и окрестностей. Обычные мыши, грызущие кабели не хуже бронежорок, на станции почему-то не прижились — то ли кормили плохо, то ли обстановка не нравилась, а может, свободно разгуливающий по станции наглый рыжий кот директора доверия не внушал. На мышах идеи у незадачливого саботажника временно иссякли.  
Чуть позже, за несколько лет до планового окончания строительства, в мусоросборнике станции обнаружилась дианога. Это добавляло объекту солидности и основательности — дианога рано или поздно заводилась на всяком приличном космическом корабле крупных размеров — и одновременно вселяло надежду на то, что данный конкретный объект все же далеко не улетит. Если верить ГолоПедии, мусорный кальмар славился всеядностью, посильно помогая хозяевам в утилизации отходов...  
Оставалось приручить и выдрессировать дианогу в соответствии с поставленной задачей.  
К сожалению, с животными Гален обращаться не умел. С людьми еще можно было договориться словами, а вот с неразумными существами он прежде близко не контактировал и никогда их толком не понимал. В родительском доме на Грейндже жили туки, но с ними возилась мама, пока Гален витал в облаках и книжках. В памяти остались только круглые черно-золотые глаза, улыбчивые зубастые мордочки да известная всей Галактике детская считалочка «глупая тука вышла погулять». В мамином исполнении. Негусто.  
Гален, как полагается порядочному ученому, начал с теории, тщательно проштудировал матчасть на предмет повадок и привычек мусорного кальмара и принялся за дело. Служба безопасности, в полном согласии с ассенизаторами, только плечами пожала: мало ли какие причуды бывают у гениев. Но вот с самим животным опять возникли сложности.  
Поначалу дианога испуганно ныряла в мусорные глубины, но быстро привыкла и охотно шла на контакт — подмигивала единственным глазом, дружелюбно булькала и хавала буквально все, что предложат, включая герметик, фольгу и пластиковые упаковки от армейских пайков. При этом переселяться в реакторный или орудийный модуль и уже там жевать вкусную изоляцию и обрывать все, что мешает ползти, ленивая амфибия отказалась наотрез.  
Дальше ждать милостей от природы было нечего. От Великой Силы, вероятно, тоже.  
И тогда он вспомнил о тех, на кого в глубине души все это время надеялся. О повстанцах. Если диверсия изнутри не удалась, то возможно, удастся как-то подобраться снаружи. Но как?  
«Ты ж инженер».  
Да. Я ж инженер, Орсон. Внезапно, правда?..  
Этого от него никто не ожидал. Да что там — даже сам Гален как специалист, превыше всего ставящий чистоту и точность эксперимента, такого от себя не ожидал... однако подделать результаты расчетов уровня радиационного выброса главного реактора оказалось на удивление просто. По итогам проверки совместимости систем по этим самым расчетам начальника ОТК чуть удар не хватил. Завязалась техническая переписка, в ходе которой Гален представил три варианта решения вопроса, из которых два были заведомо неприемлемы по причине объемов и дороговизны работ — а третьим был проект дополнительной вентиляционной шахты. Всего два метра в диаметре, но для протонной торпеды хватит и этого...  
Как он и предполагал, Кренник почти не глядя подмахнул третий вариант — сроки сдачи объекта горели. Вариант ушел в работу, вскоре окончательные чертежи почти готовой станции легли в скарифский архив — но теперь в ней была скрытая уязвимость. Та самая вентиляционная шахта — путь к сердцу реактора. Изъян, который не нашли и уже не найдут ни честно служащие Империи коллеги-ученые, ни техконтроль, ни служба безопасности, ни бывший друг, ослепленный убийственным сиянием своей сбывшейся мечты. Возможность, которой воспользуется кто-то другой — тот, кто будет решительней его самого, не сумевшего отказаться от соблазна раскрыть запретную тайну джедайских кристаллов. Тринадцать лет он смотрел, как растет и хорошеет творение его разума — прекрасная и смертоносная Звездочка. К ужасу и стыду своему он понял, что своими руками не смог бы ее уничтожить — как не смог бы убить родную дочь. Но и позволить этой Звездочке жить он тоже не мог.  
Сделал ли он все, что было в его силах? Наверное, нет. Скорее всего — нет. Но он хотя бы попытался исправить собственную фатальную ошибку. А вот другие... Те, кто живет надеждой, кто окажется способен ради нее пойти до конца — не рефлексируя, не рассчитывая шансов — вот они, пожалуй, смогут спасти то, что он уже почти погубил.  
Он расскажет им, что и где искать.  
...Снаружи бушевала гроза, непривычно сильная даже для здешних мест. Значит, Бодхи задержится с вылетом, так что время у него есть, хотя и немного. Написать сообщение от руки не вариант — с его почерком послание будут разбирать до возвращения джедаев, если разберут вообще. Придется записать файл, причем одного голоса будет недостаточно. Нужна голограмма, чтобы Со узнал его в лицо и поверил. Это рискованно; если файл попадет в руки имперцам, ему конец — но другого выхода нет. Станцию буквально на днях достроят и... да. Введут в действие.  
Створка двери с тихим шорохом скользнула в сторону. В видеоконференцзале царил полумрак: похоже, вместе с камерами наблюдения он отключил и часть освещения. Ладно, и так сойдет.  
Гален вставил флешку в разъем голопроектора, глубоко вдохнул, сглотнул и медленно нажал кнопку записи. Все. Назад пути нет. Теперь вся надежда на таинственное «авось».  
— Со, если ты это смотришь, то, быть может, для Альянса еще не все потеряно...


End file.
